


The Doctor and River Song Sitting in a Tree

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, accusing Amy, protective Rory, the TARDIS being the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries to conceal his crush on River, and River tries to keep her dates with Doctor private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and River Song Sitting in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for the adorable.... I hope so... I hope it's adorable.

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS whistling. He strutted over to the console and flipped a few levers. He did a little spin to the other side and pressed a few buttons. He could not contain the grin on his face. He really did not want to anyway. Perhaps the next time he went out with... "Oi, Raggedy Man, what have you been doing?" asked a familiar voice.

"Come on, Old Girl, you could have given me some warning," muttered the Doctor.

Apparently, the Girl Who Waited had been waiting up all night for him. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just taking a lovely stroll on the planet of Jassminia. Beautiful place. They have trees there that bloom flowers all year round so there are always flower petals falling all around you. Oh! And the stars are magnificent! The stars you can see there are some of the brightest in the universe. I should take you and Rory there for your anniversary," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Anniversary? Is it a very romantic place?"

"Very."

"How was River tonight?"

"Wonderful, and she sends her love and... Wait! How- how did you know River was there?"

"Admit it, Doctor. You took River on a date," said Amy rising up from where she was seated on the TARDIS stairs.

"What? No, it was an adventure," said the Doctor turning back to the console and flipping more switches.

"An adventure?" the Doctor nodded at Amy's question, "An adventure on a planet filled with flower petals and twinkly stars?" asked Amy trying to stifle the laughter.

"You never know the danger," retorted the Doctor.

"Right, yeah," a couple moments later, "Doctor, is that lipstick I see on your cheek?" asked Amy raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor sprang from the console. "Oh no, it's probably hallucinogenic!" he exclaimed trying to fake being worried, "I should go test it in the laboratory right away!"

"Really? Because it smells like cherry to me," said Amy.

The Doctor was already clambering down one TARDIS corridor. "Doctor! The laboratory is the other way!" shouted Amy after him.

She giggled at the sight of him suddenly sprinting the other way. Still giggling to herself, she dialed River. "Yeah, River, two questions. Did the Doctor take you on a date and what color flowers do you have in your hair?" she asked.

"It was an adventure and white and pink," answered River Song.

"You two were made for each other," said Amy before hanging up the phone.

A couple months later, the Doctor walked into the TARDIS doors and leaned against them as soon as they closed. "Quite a night," he said to himself.

His hair was a little messy, his jacket and bowtie were gone, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up.

"Quite a night for what?" asked a male voice.

Almost as if on cue, the TARDIS lights came on to reveal Rory Williams. "Oh no," the Doctor muttered under his breath, "Hello, Centurion! Couldn't wait for me to get home could you?" asked the Doctor flashing his best giant grin.

"Were you with my daughter?" asked Rory in his low voice.

"Yeah, I was. Ooooh, speaking of River, did she drop off my clothes yet?" asked the Doctor before realizing what was going on.

"Yeah, they're right over there, wait... stop changing the subject! Where were you and what were you doing?" demanded Rory.

"We went to a planet called Mastrodon. Poor little planet had a category 58 mastroquake. River and I helped them rebuild one of their little villages. It was hot over there so I took off my jacket and bowtie," answered the Doctor surprisingly beginning to feel a little bit afraid of Rory.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Didn't know. It's alright now, River, you can come out. The stories match up," said Rory sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

River appeared from a corner with her arms folded across her chest. "Sorry, Sweetie, _Dad_ here gets a little bit protective of me," she explained.

"That's okay," said the Doctor with a smile.

"Oh, Doctor, did you manage to rebuild our house?" asked River.

"You two have a house together?" exclaimed Rory.

"Yes, see Mastrodon is such a small planet, and the people have such a small economy, that we bought a house to, you know, boost it," explained River.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Doctor, it's just with the feelings you have toward my daughter I thought you had... well... never mind," said Rory shaking his head.

"Feelings? You mean like a crush? No, I... no I just... we're good friends, you know? Timelords and all. See, that's just it. I'm a Timelord. Timelords are above such things as crushes and... butterfly sensations in the stomach. We have a much higher concept of love. I... I am too sophisticated a species to be all... humany like that and actually develop a crush on Riv... Riv... River Song," the Doctor finally stammered out trying to get out of the grasp of her eyes.

"Umm, right. Goodnight, Doctor," Rory said with a wave.

The Doctor nodded to Rory, "Goodnight, Centurion."

"And goodnight to you my sweet daughter Melody," said Rory smiling while eying the Doctor.

River rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh, goodnight, Dad," she finally responded.

Rory smiled and padded upstairs. As soon as he was gone the Doctor whispered to River, "Good thing he doesn't know why we were really there."

"I know. He'd throw a fit. The Seven Moons of Sythcar were wonderful to see from Mastrodon, Sweetie. It was a lovely date," River said beaming a smile in the Doctor's direction.

"Umm... right... beautiful wasn't it? It could be mistaken for a date, couldn't it? It wasn't a date; it was a nice little outing between you and me. You know, we Timelords need to stick together, River. Actually, there was this one time when I was a child, back when the Master and I were slightly on okay terms when I zapped a bottle of craft glue with my instructor's sonic screwdriver and..." the Doctor was cut off.

"Sweetie, okay, it wasn't a date. By the way, the bracelet you gave me set with rocks from the Seven Moons of Sythcar is amazing. I'll wear it whenever I have the chance. See you around, Sweetie," River said slowly walking towards the doors of the TARDIS.

"Uhhh, River, wait!" the Doctor shouted after her.

"Yeah?" River said turning around with eyes full of hope.

The Doctor walked over to her and drew her into a hug. "I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun," he said into her curls.

"Right. So did I. Should do it again sometime," River said hoping she did not sound too disappointed.

"Oh, of course. Of course we'll do it again. Though this time, we should check if your parents are truly asleep. Especially the Rory. Or perhaps Pond. I don't know how to decide which one's worse," the Doctor said smiling while still holding River.

"Oh, Sweetie, I don't think it should be that hard to decide which of my parents is the worst," said River letting go of his neck and walking out the door.

The Doctor smugly smiled and took out his diary. _I think River had the best night of her life on Mastrodon today... well... minus the mastroquake. I mean, how could she not? She was with me. I think she might like me. Everyone seems to think I like her too. I don't know why. It's not like I freak out anytime something seems to be wrong with her or admire her when she's not looking. Oh... I do do that. Well, she's an amazing person, and she's a TIMELORD! That's something to admire. She's probably the only person in the universe that is cooler than my bowtie._

The next night, after the Doctor had dropped River at Stormcage, he sauntered into his TARDIS and flipped some levers prepared to go to the planet of Grom. It was a planet with nothing but black, shiny rocks. Not much, but the Doctor was determined to find something to do. Finally the TARDIS materialized on Grom, or so he thought because when he opened the door, he was still in Stormcage. "Old Girl, what's the matter with you? The coordinates are set for Grom," the Doctor said to his TARDIS.

He pulled the lever again, and the TARDIS dematerialized but materialized again in Stormcage. River was lying on her bed watching the TARDIS disappear and reappear curiously. She got up from her bed, putting down her diary she had previously been writing in, and walked over to the bars putting her hands on them and staring at the TARDIS. "Something wrong with River?" asked the Doctor to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS beeped, and the lights flickered as if to say, "Did you not get the point?"

"Right, well then," the Doctor said walking out of the TARDIS doors and straightening his bowtie.

His eyes met River's, and his hearts dropped. There she was standing there like a caged animal watching him with pleading eyes. He couldn't let go of the image of those big, sad eyes. So much like his. So very much like his. Here she was keeping a promise to someone. To who? What awful person would make a another person keep the promise of remaining in prison all their lives? He wished River would tell him. That secret probably was not a spoiler. Maybe she knew that if she told him, he would kill that person. "Oh, River, it's always so hard to leave," he said walking towards the prison door.

He soniced it open, and pulled her into a hug letting his arms wrap around her waist as he buried his face in her curls. "Um, Doctor, what happened before the date? Actually, you don't have to tell me if there are spoilers. I know with the whole foreknowledge thing, and how it can mess up..."

"River, don't you ever just shut up?" the Doctor cut her off.

He pushed her a bit aways still with his arms around her waist, leaned in, and kissed her.  When he pulled back, River looked at him surprised, "Oh, Sweetie, what happened?" she asked clearly taken aback.

"Let's just say the TARDIS is the worst out of all your parents," the Doctor said smiling before giving her a peck on the mouth.

River smiled and started laughing. "I love her anyway. I love all of them. Every single one," she said still laughing.

"Oi! Don't I get an 'I love you'?" asked the Doctor a tad bit offended.

"I love you too, Doctor."

"I love you, River Song."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. I like comments now. Comments are cool.


End file.
